


Jour 2 - Un sac sur la tête

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [2]
Category: Vampire Queen Bee | Joô-Bachi
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Second jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Mourir.Il allait mourir.Cesser d'exister.Cette perspective le terrifiait. Qu'y avait-il après cela ? Allait-il renaître ? Se rendre au Paradis, en Enfer ? Ou bien, était-ce le néant absolu ? Qui se souviendrait de lui ? Ces questions se mirent à remuer à l'intérieur de son crâne, hurlant, suffoquant.Il allait mourir.Mourir.Il n'allait pas s'endormir pour se réveiller le lendemain. Il ne se réveillerait plus jamais, disparaîtrait de la surface de ce monde. Son rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer. Il n'avait même pas été capable de réaliser le souhait de sa sœur bien aimée. Qu'allait-elle devenir, une fois qu'il serait parti ? Survivrait-elle, dans ce dangereux monde ?





	Jour 2 - Un sac sur la tête

**Author's Note:**

> CW : Blessure à l'oeil, mort.  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr pour l'Inktober 2017.  
> Bonne lecture!

Un lourd son résonna face à lui ; une grande porte que l'on ouvrait. Shion ne voyait pas où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais pour autant, il n'avait aucun mal à se le figurer. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, au vu de sa situation.  
Il se fit pousser dans le dos, l'incitant à avancer, quittant l'espace rassurant de la nuit afin de pénétrer au sein de, il le savait, une grande église qui ouvrait ses mâchoires face à lui, n'attendant que de l'avaler pour ne jamais le recracher. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Ses poignets liés dans le dos, un sac recouvrant son crâne, et un bâillon autour de la bouche, le pauvre vampire ne voyait pas vraiment comment se défendre, ainsi. Il devait se référer à ses sensations pour cerner ses environs, ne pouvant compter sur sa vue. Derrière lui, Shion sentait trois présences, mais il ne savait combien ses ennemis pouvaient être en tout, au sein du bâtiment. Il sentait le sang courant dans leurs veines, l'entendait dans un petit bruit discret et, ô Dieu, fort plaisant. Cela déclencha chez lui une sensation de soif, qui se mit à lui irriter la trachée. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une simple gorgée de ce merveilleux liquide... Cette simple pensée suffit à faire agrandir ses crocs, qui se coincèrent dans le tissu plaqué entre ses lèvres, dans une sensation fort désagréable.  
Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur de tels détails. Ses jambes le portèrent, à l'aveuglette, sur quelques mètres, avant qu'une main ne finisse par lui agripper l'épaule, signe qu'il pouvait maintenant s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit donc, n'ayant aucune envie de se heurter à quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. L'endroit sentait le renfermé, la poussière, l'ancienneté et la cire. Il ne s'agissait pas d'odeurs que le vampire détestait, mais, dans de tels circonstances, il devait bien avouer qu'une petite nausée s'empara de lui, son échine se faisant traverser d'un funeste frisson.  
Les phalanges sur son épaule se firent plus fermes, l'incitant à se tourner. Il effectua donc un demi-tour silencieux, faisant ainsi face à ses futurs bourreaux, sans pour autant les voir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa respiration se fit soudainement plus rapide, secouant ses poumons avec angoisse. Lui qui était resté relativement calme, jusqu'alors, sentit la panique commencer à s'emparer de son être.

Mourir.

Il allait mourir.

Cesser d'exister.

Cette perspective le terrifiait. Qu'y avait-il après cela ? Allait-il renaître ? Se rendre au Paradis, en Enfer ? Ou bien, était-ce le néant absolu ? Qui se souviendrait de lui ? Ces questions se mirent à remuer à l'intérieur de son crâne, hurlant, suffoquant.

Il allait mourir.

Mourir.

Il n'allait pas s'endormir pour se réveiller le lendemain. Il ne se réveillerait plus jamais, disparaîtrait de la surface de ce monde. Son rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer. Il n'avait même pas été capable de réaliser le souhait de sa sœur bien aimée. Qu'allait-elle devenir, une fois qu'il serait parti ? Survivrait-elle, dans ce dangereux monde ?  
L'un des humains face à lui empoigna le sac l'empêchant de voir ses alentours, retirant celui-ci d'un geste vif. La lumière des bougies brûlant autour de lui le força à plisser les yeux. Passer d'obscurité totale à pénombre demeurait difficile, surtout pour un être comme lui, dont les pupilles semblaient si délicates. Après quelques secondes, où il laissa à celles-ci le temps de s'habituer à la faible luminosité, il fronça les sourcils, dévisageant chacun de ses opposants. Au total, ils étaient six, posant sur lui leur regard empli de dédain, de dégout, et de haine. Ressentiments que Shion ne se priva pas de leur retourner.  
Celui ayant retiré son sac s'empressa de l'abandonner sur le côté, avant de plonger ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir, sortant de celles-ci plusieurs fines et longues aiguilles, chacune coincée entre deux doigts, pour un total de six pointes. D'ici, elles pouvaient sembler tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif, au pire, l'on pouvait se dire qu'elle laisserait une pauvre égratignure. Mais quelque chose en plus venait s'ajouter à cela. Le vampire le sentit. Une odeur qu'il n'avait pas directement détectée, mais, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, juste sous son nez, il pouvait clairement la humer : une fragrance suave, bien que quelque peu amer. Un poison y était enduit, destiné à éliminer les êtres comme lui.  
Dans un élan instinctif, il sentit ses poils se hérisser. Ses jambes flageolèrent, manquant de céder sous son poids, alourdi par toute l'anxiété pesant sur lui.

« Un dernier mot, vampire ? » demanda le chasseur.

Il était parfaitement au courant que, même s'il le voulait, Shion ne pourrait rien dire. Dans un réflexe frustré, il se mit à mordre avec force le bâillon, comme un animal énervé, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire son interlocuteur. Les autres ricanèrent également, dans leur coin, bien moins fort que l'autre.

« Ah, oui ! »

Comme s'il venait de commettre une étourderie, il tapota sa propre boîte crânienne, avant de s'avancer, contourner Shion, afin de défaire le nœud retenant le tissu. La sensation de celui-ci le libérant était tout bonnement exquise. Il en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration, comme si l'on venait de le sortir de l'eau. Sur ses joues s'étendaient dorénavant deux marques rougeoyantes trahissant à quel point le bâillon eut été serré.

« Vous... Vous le regretterez. » articula-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Son bourreau se replaça face à lui, beaucoup plus près qu'auparavant.

« Mais oui, mais oui, si tu veux. »

Sans prévenir, il avança son poing en direction du visage de Shion, une aiguille en profitant pour s'immiscer en plein milieu de l'une des pupilles du vampire. Ce dernier se mit à hurler de douleur, et c'est à ce moment que ses jambes le lâchèrent. Tombant à genoux, égratignant ceux-ci au passage, il s'époumona, son cri frappant les parois de l'église avec force. Son propre sang se mit à goutter sur le sol, le tâchant d'un rouge cramoisi. Maintenant à demi-aveugle, en pleine panique, il ne vit pas foncer sur lui le deuxième coup, porté directement au niveau de son cœur.  
Dès que les aiguilles empoisonnées s'enfoncèrent, il se paralysa. Sa voix s'éteignit. C'était comme s'il venait tout bonnement de se changer en statue. Son organe vital se mit à battre plus rapidement, plus fortement, comme pour se débattre face à cet agent destructeur directement mis en contact avec lui. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes, qui, du point de vue de Shion, semblèrent durer une éternité.  
Puis, il s'arrêta, lui aussi. Et le vampire disparut, s'évanouissant dans la nature en une explosion de cendres, qui s'envolèrent aux alentours, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage en ces lieux, si ce n'étaient ses vêtements, qui, bientôt, furent brûlés par les chasseurs, à l'extérieur du lieu sacré, laissant une épaisse fumée noire endeuillée s'envoler dans le ciel nocturne de cette maudite soirée.


End file.
